Lanny Parker
Prince Lloyd-Stevland Parker (Born July 19th, 1997) is main antagonist of series. He was going to be next in line for King before Boomer and Brady came along. For episodes, go to the link at the bottom. If that channel does not work go to the next number after the base word. Portrayed by Ryan Ochoa Information no. As of May, it is on hiatus. It will be renewed for a second season which starts on June 13, 2011. He became king officially continuosly. Or when it was Yamakoshi's birthday and he tries to hit the pinata but every time the guard moves it above his head. In frustration, he tears off his blind fold, rips off the pinata and hits it until candy explodes out. The Riptides, Island pranksters, are one of his worst enemies. Hurting him physically and mentally since he is very small ( A little above 5 feet ) . They know his weakness and his strengths. His weakness is that he has had Yamakoshi ever since he was a toddler and loved him greatly. Going to extreme lengths such as trying to shut down the castle until Yamakoshi was found or demanding and shouting that the twins be thrown in jail and such. His most prized possesion is Yamakoshi. The closest time he ever came to murdering the kings was when he fired a cannon which missed by two inches away from Brady's face. He thinks about ways to kill the kings before he sleeps. Lanny refered to the kings as Jamaicans. Only he can hear Yamakoshi's voice and recieved him when he was 1. Yamakoshi is 100 years old according to No Kings Allowed. Women are fond of him since he is small. As next in line for the throne, Lanny as a certain position of power enough to be able to force some of the residents of Kinkow. Lanny is EXTREMELY rich as he was willing to reward the person who found Sirocco 1,000,000 dollars. Sirocco supposedbly broke free (Brady took off his mask) and Lanny offers one million dollars six more times making the kingdom much more rich then it has ever been. Lanny knows his island well and he was hated at one point when he was to collect money since the kings were broke spending money for things such as golden toilet paper and rockets. He was booed at when he said anything, however when he mentioned the million dollar reward and Kinkow cheered, he shooed them away calling them greedy peasents. Lanny's plan to foil Brady's scheme of stealing the mandatory money Lanny had gathered from the islanders almost worked with the interception of Mikayla. Mikayla dragged Sirocco away and since she was smitten with Brady who was under disguised. She demanded that he kiss her. Mikayla was smitten since he was a hero to all. They did not kiss. Lanny was shown to have bear pajamas which are to represent his fierce, predatory nature. A man starts to announce it so Lanny threatens that if he does not knock it off he will be thrown in the dungeon. The man then runs away like a school girl fearing his life. In past episode The King Beneath my Wings or King for a Day, it appears that the king Helo knows of Lanny's evil intentions. At first Lanny thought he won since he put his name in more then ten times. He was gonna throw them into the dungeon. Helo says that even though Lanny has the kings fooled he will be watching. Lanny pats his head and says the kid's a comedian. They glare and both leave. Ryan Ochoa who plays Lanny states that in most films he plays the villian. Lanny does have small sense of humor as he says that Blinking is not aloud in his video of the king's fight with Atog since they may miss it. Lanny then snorts and before the rematch he states that the kings can't get their dignity back since they've never had it. He also cracks many jokes, mostly offence. Category:Characters